


Scoundrel

by SamWags



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWags/pseuds/SamWags
Summary: Just a little fluff and smut scene that I imagined happened on the Falcon after the kiss while they were traveling to Bespin.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 45





	Scoundrel

“Occasionally. Maybe. When you aren’t acting like a scoundrel.” Leia teased, albeit defiantly. She raised her pinched hand to her lips. Was she teasing him? Yes, yes she was. But she still had the high ground. He always backed down during their flirtatious forays of insults. He would insinuate she thought about him and she would call him a name or deny it or even try to make him believe he was dead wrong. But she knew by the way he would catch her staring at him recently that it was becoming more and more difficult to push him away. And her current “insult” was more of a compliment. She should have commented on his appearance.  
He took a step towards her in the small space, his dark eyes soft, his full lips pressed twitched. “Scoundrel?” He repeated reverently. “Scoundrel? I like the sound of that.” Han took her hand in both of his and rubbed softly. They were warm and his touch was something she desperately craved but she was too proud to surrender to him in the past. She realized her mouth was slightly parted and she backed up as far as she could. She wanted him to stop or keep going. It was difficult to know when her heartbeat reverberated in her ears and her mouth went dry.  
“Stop that.” She managed to say more breathlessly than she wanted.  
“Stop what?” He leaned in even closer. This was not what usually happened. He usually retreated.  
“My hands are dirty.” Her excuse sounded even worse once the words were out.  
“My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of?” Han pushed gently. She knew the look in her eyes betrayed her. She wanted this. She wanted him.  
“Afraid?” Leia attempted desperately to keep her wits about her and tipped her chin to meet his gaze.  
“Then why are you trembling?”  
"I'm not trembling." She was trembling. He tilted his head. Their noses nearly touched and he nodded. “You like me because I’m a scoundrel. There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.”  
She shook her head, fearful she was unable to form coherent words. He was so close. “I happen to like nice men.” She whispered, heart racing, cheeks flushed, she had nowhere to go.  
“I'm a nice man.” He quipped, eyes at half mast, his breath ragged.  
Why does he have to be so damned handsome?  
“No you’re not you’re…”  
She never finished. His lips met hers and he swallowed her words and her thoughts. His mouth was soft and she felt his tongue along the seam of hers asking for permission to enter. With an instinct she had only since meeting him she relented, parting her lips slightly. His tongue darted in and swirled deliciously with hers. She meant to slap him indignantly, she was a princess and he was a… scoundrel. However, when her hand made contact with him, it had a mind of it’s own and ran through his hair and curled around his neck to pull him closer.  
More.  
More of him.  
More Han.  
Her mind whispered to her. One of his hands rested on her back sparking heat even through her layers and she ached with need for skin to skin contact, hoping he would push further. In that moment she would have done anything he asked. Her nervous energy held her true desire in check.  
The thought of him closer emboldened her and she tasted him hungrily by thrusting her tongue in his mouth, he groaned and pulled her tighter to his chest, aligning their bodies together. She felt the hard planes of him everywhere.  
“Sir I’ve isolated the...” Threepio interrupted. She reluctantly let him go, his lips leaving hers cold and wanting. Her mind snapped back to reality. She was literally panting in his arms about to start stripping off her clothes.  
She didn’t want him to think he could do what he pleased. Did she?  
She was a princess and a commander for Gods’ sake.  
What am I to him? A conquest?  
Her steely resolve returned and she slipped through the small opening beside the thermal coupler while he was distracted by the droids babbling.  
In the kitchenette, Leia took a moment to make some tea. It had been a long day already and Bespin was still another day’s worth of traveling away. She pulled out a mug and filled it with hot water. She was overthinking things, as usual.  
Han appeared in the doorway.  
Of course.  
“You ran off right when things were getting… exciting.” His finger trailed the metal of the door frame and his eyes flickered over to settle on hers. His lopsided grin could get him anything he wanted and now he knew it.  
“You’ll have to do more than just kiss me for things to start getting exciting.” She argued but as soon as she said it aloud she regretted it.  
Did I just insinuate that I wanted to have sex with him?  
“If you say so, Leia.” Han crossed the small room in two long strides, the door snapped shut behind him and he was beside her. Honestly, Leia had no idea how to react, what to do, what to say. His dark enigmatic eyes stared into hers. Her innocence was always in her way. That, and her pride. Both of which were currently annoying her.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He smiled. “But I don’t need to tell you that.”  
“You don’t?” Her voice was smaller than she’d wanted it to be.  
Han looked surprised.“Sweetheart, I tell you every day how beautiful you are by the way I look at you. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since we met. But a princess and a guy like me?” Another lopsided grin made her knees weak. Heat flushed her face and she blinked several times.  
“Don't be afraid. I feel it too.” His eyes darkened. His sudden revelation left her breathless. His mouth twitched. “I couldn’t sleep last night thinking about you so close.” His voice was rough and his words made her heady with need for him. More.  
Don’t be so uptight. Let him know. You’ll never know his intentions if you don’t let him know.  
Leia took a step towards him, her words an admission.“Neither could I.”  
Han's handsome face opened up in surprise and then a seriousness washed over him and his eyes grew dark and his jawline tensed. As he stepped towards her, the kitchenette door flew open. Chewbacca roared.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll be right there.” He turned back to Leia, his lips soft on hers for just a moment. “We gotta go. And after we get off this rock, I’ll have plenty of time to get you excited.” Han winked at her.  
Turns out they were inside the belly of a giant space slug. After narrowing escaping being digested whole, they ran straight into a Star Destroyer. Some quick thinking and they were able to hide in it’s garbage. Fitting for a piece of junk that like it’s captain, Leia was growing to admire more and more.  
The ship was patched up as best they could without the parts they desperately needed and they all met in the main compartment. Chewie was first to retire. Threepio turned himself off. Leia pretended to be interested in the Dejarik table. She knew Han’s eyes were on her. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his words since he’d murmured them into her skin.  
“We’ll be in Bespin in the morning.” Han said for the third time.  
Was he nervous?  
“Right and I’ll have the pleasure of meeting your old friend Lando. Maybe learn a little more about your past.” She looked up at him. Han was an enigma. Such a big personality, yet surreptitious when it came to any emotional events from his past.  
“I hope not.” He slid beside her on the bench, an arm resting behind her. He inched closer so that she was nestled up to his chest.  
Leia turned and sighed, studying his face, disheveled dark hair, warm brown eyes, crooked nose, full lips. “You’re so beautiful.” She returned the compliment.  
His lips were on hers before she could think, soft, gentle.Their mouths slanted over one another, she deepened the kiss and ran a hand through his hair.  
She had never made out with anyone before and didn’t realize that just kissing over and over would be so enjoyable. Their mouths twisted and turned and he sucked on her lower lip and she ran her tongue over his teeth. When they finally pulled apart to breathe, her lips were swollen and wet and Han’s eyes were hungry for more. She surmised by the dark almost feral look on his face that so were hers.  
A moment of silence settled over both of them. He swallowed hard, she fluttered her lashes. Desire was palpable. But more than need and want for physical contact, the idea of being close, intimate was finally within their grasp.  
More.  
More of you.  
It hung like delicate fruit, waiting for one of them to make the first move and reveal their cards.  
He wanted to know if he should keep chasing.  
She wanted to know what it would mean if she let him catch her.  
“Han, I… I’ve never.” She shook her head. The ache in her center throbbed just thinking about him but she wanted to be more honest and more open with him.  
He gently cupped her face with a hand. “You don’t have to worry. This thing between us. This is different. This is real. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“You said you were leaving.” Pain flickered in her mind. She could scarcely breathe when she heard him tell the General he was leaving.  
“To pay my debt and then I was coming back. I didn’t care if you wanted me or not, I just knew that I couldn’t be away from you for too long. I think that will always be true.”  
That’s all she needed to know. Her body lunged forward and crashed into him. Reaching, she didn’t know what to do with her hands. First they were in his hair pulling his face down to meet her mouth, then she moved them to his broad shoulders and across the expanse of his back. He kept his on her waist, thumbs pressing into her hips, trying to pull her closer on the confined bench.  
Lips and tongues swirled and sucked and when she finally needed a breath and pulled away, he kept his mouth on her. Trailing light kiss across her jaw line and down her neck.  
“Han,” She whispered.  
His head came up quickly, eyes meeting hers, breathless to hear what she wanted of him.  
“Please. I need you.”  
“Are you sure?” His expression was sincere, honest, tender.  
Leia nodded.  
Han stood and pulled her to her feet and swept her up to cradle her tight against his chest as if she weighed nothing. With her arms looped around his neck, she pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heart quicken. The ship wasn’t large and within moments they were inside his captain’s chambers. It wasn’t much but the bed was larger than the bunks in the crew cabins where she spent the night prior.  
She thought he would lay her down on the bed, but he didn’t. He simply let her slip down onto her feet and he sat on the bed, pulling her by her belt to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face to her abdomen.  
“This will change everything.” He murmured into her, she could feel his warm breath through her jacket and shirt. She knew he spoke about it changing him more than her.  
“Promise?” Leia teased.  
Han stood, filling the room. He unzipped her jacket and she pushed his off his shoulders. They stared. He grinned and his lips crushed against hers again. Leia reacted in all the ways she always wanted to. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, she wound one hand in his hair and the other she she splayed out on his chest and trailed it down to his abdomen, reveling in the hardness of his muscles.  
Han murmured what sounded like her name over and over as he moved down the column of her neck again and sucked and nipped at the hollow of her collar bone leaving small bruises that he knew would remain.  
She didn’t know who started first but thought it was simultaneous as they began to strip off their clothes. Unspoken they knew it was faster to just take them off themselves, to get out of them as efficiently as possible. Her nerves frissoned through every inch of her body and she was so eager to let him touch her. All she could think about was him.  
Once stripped down to their undergarments, their hands and mouths found one another again. Kissing deeply and touching hands to skin they stood embracing in a whole other way. Warm bodies pressing into each other, Leia could feel his hardness pressing into her hip. His hands moved up, the pads of his thumbs stroked her through the tight wrap around her breasts. Boldly, she pressed a hand down his waistband to grasp the length of him. Han groaned and began murmuring filthy things in her ear. She couldn’t take it anymore.  
More.  
More of him.  
More Han.  
She pushed him onto the bed, on his back and climbed on top of him, legs straddling him, pressing her center down and grinding lightly.  
“Fuck.” He swore loudly, knowing already that when he said dirty things it made her react with fervor. “You’re so fucking amazing. Take this off.” He commanded and tugged on her breast wrap. His eyes darkened as he focused intently on her unwinding.  
Leia was enjoying her view. His broad chest was slightly hairy across it and down the middle, the muscles of his arms were tight and his sculpted abdomen flexed as he breathed.  
She freed herself and placed her palms on his chest. Han reached up slowly with a hand and cupped her breast reverently. He sat up, pulling her hips with him. His mouth was on her breast before she knew what was happening. It was warm and wet and her nipples were so sensitive, the clench down below was powerful and she gasped.  
He held her with one arm and flipped her over onto her back, his lips on her neck before her head hit the pillow. He trailed down the center of her chest to her stomach, swirling his tongue in her navel and pulling her underwear down and off. She could scarcely breathe, the sight of him poised above her was positively glorious. His eyes fluttered and he parted her legs, his mouth nibbling and sucking on her inner thigh. She wondered for just a moment what he was going to do and then.... his mouth was on her. Her hips bucked and she whimpered. Han took a broad swipe with his tongue over her clit, a finger pressed inside. She was so slick, when he pulled one out, he replaced it with two fingers. She felt a slight stretching, a pinch and she winced.  
He stilled. “Sorry.” He breathed. “Are you okay?”  
“It’s okay. I’m okay.” She bit her lip and nodded and closed her eyes again when he resumed. Her hips finding a rhythm that was building pleasure quickly.  
“Tell me.” Han whispered. “Tell me you want me.”  
“I want you.” She said quickly.  
“You want me to do what?” Han climbed up, steadying himself on extended arms, hovering above her.  
Leia liked telling him what she wanted. Judging by the almost pained expression he wore, he liked it too. She took a deep breath and holding his face in her hands she nodded. “I want you inside me.”  
Han could only nod, his eyes blackened, his jaw clenched. He reached down to run a finger along her seam. “So wet for me.” He whispered hoarsely. With a hand guiding him, she felt a nudge at her entrance. She looked down, he wasn’t going to fit. Slowly he pushed inside, inch by inch, his eyes locked on hers constantly checking to make certain she was okay. The pain was a dull ache intertwined with tight desire. Her entire body was so taut she might snap.  
When he was buried all the way to the hilt, they both took a deep breath.  
His lips beside her mouth, he murmured. “Are you okay?  
She nodded.  
“Can I move?” He choked out the request, his body coiled, barely able to contain himself.  
“Yes.”  
Han pulled out and delicately back in several times but when she tugged his face to hers and delved her tongue into his mouth feverishly and bucked her hips to meet his, Han came undone. One hand wound around her waist and the other steadied himself on the mattress and he thrust over and over.  
“Tell me." His voice rasped. "Tell me it’s only ever going to be me.”  
Leia nodded. She felt it deep inside. It was only ever going to be him. It was only ever supposed to be him. The universe was speaking. “Only you.”  
For just a moment he stopped, taking a breath, his eyes found hers. She knew he belonged to her and she to him. She felt it down deep inside her. The connection was made. Their souls entwined like their bodies. He reached down to find the bundle of nerves at her apex, so slick and wet and he rubbed as he rocked his hips gently. Leia’s vision went black and she squeezed her eyes closed, the pleasure built deliciously and as her toes curled and she took several ragged loud breaths, Han thrust a few more times, and began spilling himself inside her.  
Eyes locked on one another as they came together.  
He collapsed beside her and nuzzled her neck with his nose and lips.  
Leia couldn’t help just lying there and smiling. Her dream became reality and he was even more gentle and loving.  
Han propped himself up on one elbow. “Mmm.” He kissed her cheek softly, his lashes fluttering on her face. “You’re amazing. I gotta tell you I’ve thought about doing that to you so many times and it was so much better than I ever imagined.”  
“I've thought about you doing that to me, too, and more if you're up for it.”  
Han sat up even more, his mouth agape. “I am. Oh I really am I mean... you have?”  
Leia nodded. “It was always going to be you, hot shot.”  
Han blinked several times. “I’m never going to be the same. You know that, right worship? I’m yours. Totally yours.”  
“I know.”


End file.
